Una serie de Oneshots!
by Camiiliin
Summary: Una serie de Oneshots, de nuestras parejas favoritas... HUMOR/ROMANCE/DRAMA/MISTERIO/HORROR ... etc, veamos en que aventuras se ven envueltos nuestros queridos campistas. "parental control".
1. Del amor a la violación hay un paso

Ay ay!... perdon por los errores y esas cosas, pero es que lo había escrito para otra serie… tee hee… º~ºU pero ya le arreglé todos los errores… asi que bueno difruten y sean muy felices comiendo perdices en un día de sol, bailando rancheras bajo un parron

Aquí les dejo mi fic:

* * *

.

**Sumary:** Ya era lo bastante grande y velludo como para ponerse llorar como un bebito, tenía que afrontar eso solo… ¡¿Pero como hacerlo si el sol de tu vida, la mujer que mas amas en el mundo te tiene maniatado y te quiere por así decirlo…¡¿VIOLAR?!

**Datos del fic:**

**Género:** Romance/humor/general

**Personajes:** GwenxTrent

-P13

**Notas aparte:**

- me llamo camila [Dialogos]  
- me llamo camila - [acciones]  
_" me llamo camila"_ [pensamientos]  
_**( me llamo camila )**_ [interrupciones]  
_me llamo camila_ [flash back y/u otras situaciones]

.

.

* * *

-

-

-

**Del amor a la violación hay un paso**

_**By: Camiilii-chan**_

**-  
**-  
-

-

Corría y corría o eso era lo que intentaba, ya que cada dos pasos se caía de boca al suelo, maldecía mentalmente su suerte. Si estuviera su mamá la llamaría a gritos como un bebe, pero el tenía ya 25 años, y era lo bastante grande y velludo como para ponerse llorar como un bebito, tenía que afrontar eso solo… ¡¿Pero como hacerlo si el sol de tu vida, la mujer que mas amas en el mundo te tiene maniatado y te quiere por así decirlo…VIOLAR?!

Era un día Lunes 25 de Marzo los pájaros cantaban, la brisa movía lentamente todos los árboles suavemente como en una película de amor…todo tranquilo sin nada que preocuparse…

---¡¿QUEEEE?!---se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que todo retumbara como si Dios se hubiera caído de su nube – N-no me digas que aún no…

---¡silencio! No quiero que nadie sepa, te cuento por que eres mi mejor amiga--- decía una ojiverde _**(n/a: asi tiene los ojos no un verde bien oscuro :s)**_ a la morena que estaba sentada a su lado

---pero yo pensé que después de 6 meses de matrimonio ya habían, bueno tu sabes…ya lo habían hecho

---bueno para que sepas no, por que no es que yo no quiera es que…es que…--- trataba de decir la ojiverde, pero no le salía

---Holas chicas que me cuentan de nuevo--- iba llegando una pelirroja a la casa

--- ¡Trent es impotente!--- gritó la chica dejando a las otras dos boquiabierta, la peliverde_**(n/a: azul, negro, etc xD)**_ cerró sus ojos esperando la reacción cuando los abrió vio a sus dos amigas estaban en shock---¿chicas…chicas?

.

* * *

_**En China**_

-

-

-_**  
**_

Los chinitos bailaban zamba junto con Zoila Mayor Gracia que se había cambiado de país para superar el trauma de su nombre tan feo

---!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!--- se escuchó por toda China y los chinos se golpearon la cabeza y se dieron cuenta de nombre de la señora y todos se burlaron de Zoila…lo que no viene al caso, pero aun así lo digo

.

* * *

.

---Impotente jajaja--- se reía la pelirroja

---¡Izzy!- le criticaba Gwen

---yo pensé….jajaja yo pensé que jajaja…impotente--- se reía la morena

---¡LaShawna!

---bueno bueno--- decía Izzy limpiándose las lágrimas –-- y no sabes el por que de la situación

---no dice la psiquiatra es por que hay mucha pasividad dentro de la relación, no hay alguien que fuerce eso hace que sea así, además de que yo…yo…no puedo forzarlo, pero…. ¡NECESITO SEXO!--- gritó la chica como loca--- ¡ya son seis meses!, saben lo que hicimos en la luna de miel… ¡NADA!, jugamos cartas, buceamos, practicamos carpintería, pintamos un edificio, pero nada mas--- dijo ya un poco calmada

---bueno la psiquiatra tiene razón, alguien tiene que dar el paso--- dijo Izzy levantándose de su asiento

---y sabemos que no lo hará el--- continuo LaShawna

--- así lo que tienes que hacer es…--- La pantalla se volvió negra así que no se escuchó el plan... Que pena

.

.

* * *

_**Dos horas después**_

-

-

-_**  
**_

---y eso es lo que debes hacer--- dijo felizmente la pelirroja

---gr... gracias chicas--- dijo tímidamente Gwen y se fue de la casa

--- pff impotente jaja

--- jajaja

.

.

* * *

Ya las había escuchado eran muchos planes si no funcionaba uno había un plan A, B, C, D, E, F, G…, etc. Por no decir todo el abecedario y así hasta el fin del mundo, ahora tenia que poner todo en marcha

.

.

* * *

_**Noche 1**_

-

-

-_**  
**_

Gwen se recriminaba mentalmente por lo que tenia que usar ropa interior de encaje ella nunca había usado esas cosas, pero por su salud mental…y sexual tenía que hacerlo, había preparado todo, velas, comida, una cena de lo más romántica, ahora tenía que llegar el, pasaron 5 minutos…nada, 10, 15, 20 nada, pasaron 3 horas… nada, dieron las 12 de la media noche… Cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaba ordeno todo, fue al baño cuando estaba bañándose lo recordó… ¡Trent había salido con sus hermanos y no volvía hasta el otro día!, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?, la falta de sexo la tenia así, bueno luego de acostarse, planeo la táctica para la noche siguiente.

.

.

* * *

_**Noche 2**_

-

-

-**  
**

Ahora si no fallaba lo tenia todo, lo mismo de la noche anterior, ahora si Trent llegó a la casa como a las 7:00

---Hola querido--- dijo Gwen ---¿Cómo estuvo el día de hoy?

---bien, estoy muy cansado me iré a bañar ¿si?--- dijo este lo cual le pareció una buena idea a la chica así seria mas fácil llegar al objetivo, a la presa, espero que la ducha comenzara a sonar y se acerco a paso lento, llego a la puerta la comenzó a girar lentamente, estaba muy ansiosa, por fin seria suyo…Cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe pegándole en toda la cara haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, y por ende despertándose al otro día sin sexo, con hambre, sin su esposo, y con un chichón

.

.

* * *

.

**...............**

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Noche 25**_

-

-

-**  
**

¡Casi un mes!, ya no lo soportaba hizo de todo, le dio pastillas, pero fueron muy fuertes y estuvo dos días en coma, compro revista para adultos, para que el las viera haber si pasaba algo, pero fue tanta la impresión que tuvo el que las rompió las quemo y las cenizas las tiro a la basura, intentaba ponerse sensual, pero ni eso, solo le sonreía y se acostaba. Hoy era el día hoy iba a ser mujer, a sus 25 años.

Trent notaba algo raro en su mujer en su forma de actuar, parecía una sicópata, comenzó a sospechar luego de las revistas, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no se guió por su mente y se acostó, pero algo no estaba bien, abrió un ojo y ahí estaba ella sobre el, intentó moverse pero no podía, estaba atado de pies y cabeza, ella solo sonreía

---¿Q-Qué pasa amor?---preguntó temeroso el pelinegro

---¿Qué pasa?... te diré que pasa…he intentado por las buenas, pero no me dejas otra opción, casi un mes intentando de tener sexo contigo, pero o eres tonto o te haces, así que lo siento por tu salud pero no lo soporto--- dijo esta con un deje de locura en sus palabras, el pelinegro estaba horrorizado y a la vez con un extraño sentimiento que afloraba en su… pe…cho, en su pecho…si en su pecho ejem ejem

---…--- el chico no hablaba había quedado mudo, así que la chica comenzó a actuar besando sus labios su cuello, su pecho, y el reacciono como pudo se levantó de la cama y salio corriendo.

Corría y corría o eso era lo que intentaba, ya que cada dos pasos se caía de boca al suelo, maldecía mentalmente su suerte. Si estuviera su mamá la llamaría a gritos como un bebe, pero el tenía ya 25 años, y era lo bastante grande y velludo como para ponerse llorar como un bebito, tenía que afrontar eso solo… ¡¿Pero como hacerlo si el sol de tu vida, la mujer que mas amas en el mundo te tiene maniatado y te quiere por así decirlo…VIOLAR?!

--- No lo hagas mas difícil--- había pasado de una película erótica a una película de horror, la asesina buscando a su presa, para matarla, pero en este caso no iba a ser así--- solo haces que la espera sea mas larga y tortuosa

El estaba escondido en la cocina había logrado zafarse de los amarres, ¿Por qué su esposa actuaba así?, si ella es… o solía ser dulce, lo pensó bien y salió a encararla, ahí estaba ella como si hubiera vuelto en si sentada en un sillón apenada

--- lo siento--- dijo la chica --– creo que excedí mis limites --– dijo sonrosada

--- si un poco--- respondió este con una sonrisa nerviosa y aun en guardia

--- pero es que ya no podía esperar más yo…--- comenzó a hablar mientras Trent le ponía atención, hablo como dos horas, ya estaba aburrido, cuando comenzó verla como andaba en ese momento, con un ropa diminuta dejando poco a la imaginación, despeinada, y un poco sudada, lo que la hacia ver sexy, la miro fijamente con un mezcla de amor, deseo, y otras cosas mas que no paso desapercibida por la chica, así que el ni tonto ni loco la tomo en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio de los dos, dejando detrás de ellos un casa hecha pedazos

.

.

* * *

**  
**_**Al otro día**_

-

-

-_**  
**_

Las chicas se reían, de las cosas que les contaba su amiga

--- pero al final lograste lo que querías ¿no?--- decía picaramente la pelirroja

--- bueno gracias a ustedes, pero creo que debería haber usado su plan la primera noche, así no hubiera tenido por que llamar al maestro para que tener que rehacer la casa

--- vez que el papel de la mujer insatisfecha y triste funciona--- dijo la pelinegra entre risas

--- desde hoy en adelante siempre será mi plan "A"

-

-

-

_**FIN**_

-

-

-_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

-

-

Esto nos deja una gran lección, si sus esposos son temerosos con el sexo... sólo violenlos XD.. hahahah, yo gustosa violo a trent XDD

bueno espero que les haya gustadoo no olviden...

un review para camila, hazle la vida un poco mas feliz

siii?

hahah adios_**  
**_


	2. Parental control

**Sumary:** Como todos los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, aunque eso implique llamar a un programa y buscarle una nueva novia, ya que la que tiene actualmente es por así decirlo… una gran zorra.

**Datos del fic:**

**Género:** Romance/humor/general

**Personajes:** TrentxHeatherxGwenxIzzy(súper Izzy)xBridgettexGeoff

**Notas aparte:**

- me llamo Camila [Diálogos]  
- me llamo Camila - [acciones]  
_me llamo Camila_ [Voz en off]

_**(Me llamo Camila)**_[Interrupciones]

* * *

-

-

-

**Parental control**

_**By: Camiilii-chan**_

-

-

-

--- Hola mi nombre es John y soy abogado --- hablaba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color sentado en un gran sillón rojo, junto a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

--- y yo soy Clarisse y soy maestra de pre-escolar, nosotros somos los padre de Trent --- La cámara deja de enforcar a la pareja y comienza a enfocar a un joven de no mas de 17 años con un grupo de amigos.

-

-

-

---_El es Trent, tiene 16 años está secundaria y su sueño es ser un gran músico _--- la cámara ahora muestra al chico sentado en un parque tocando música y mucha gente mirando el show --- _es un hijo muy cariñoso y respetuoso_ --- se ve a Trent junto a su madre abrazándola y después con su padre ayudándolo con unas bolsas --- _pero no esta gentil pareja no está aquí para hablar maravillas de su hijo, sino que por otro motivo_ --- ahora la cámara enfoca a la pareja.

-

-

--- Es por ella --- dicen los dos a unísono, y la cámara enfoca a una joven

--- _Ella es Heather la novia de Trent por unos 8 meses_ --- muestran a la joven con Trent besándose

_--- es grosera _

_--- manipuladora_

_--- un gran ignorante ---_ la cámara hace un zoom a ella

--- quita esa maldita cámara de aquí --- dice golpeando la cámara, la cámara vuelve a enfocar a la pareja en el sillón

--- sólo queremos lo mejor para nuestro hijo, y con esa chica, no llegará muy lejos, por eso creemos que lo mejor es que nosotros pongamos cartas en el asunto, con tal de sacarnos a esa _**sicótica**_ de encima.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

--- _Los padres de Trent le organizaran dos citas, las que serán sacadas un casting que ellos mismo realizaran _--- Se ve a los padres de Trent entrando a una sala con paredes rojas y tres sillas_**. (n/a: por presupuesto de la autora, por no decir FLOJERA, piensen que las preguntas se las hicieron a casa una personalmente)**_

-

-

--- ¿Hola como te llamas?

-

-

--- Hola soy Izzy jajaja

------------------------------------------

---hola que tal, soy Bridgette

------------------------------------------

--- Buenas tardes, soy Gwen

------------------------------------------

--- Que hay me llamo Lindsay

------------------------------------------

--- hola mucho gusto soy Courtney

-

-

--- ¿A qué te dedicas?

-

-

--- Estudio, y cuido gorilas en el zoológico

------------------------------------------

--- Estudio, y tengo un trabajo part time

------------------------------------------

---Estudio, y doy clases de Arte

------------------------------------------

--- Estudio, y salgo de compras wiiii

------------------------------------------

--- Estudio, y me dedico a mi campaña para le presidencia de la secundaría

-

-

---mira la novia de nuestro hijo es una tonta que no sabe nada, podrías decirme ¿Quién es el actual presidente de Canadá? _**(n/a: Supongo que es el Wikipedia me lo dijo y yo confío en Wikipedia)**_

-

-

--- … HOLA SOY IZZY

------------------------------------------

--- Stephen Harper.

------------------------------------------

--- Canadá no tiene presidente, tiene un primer ministro Stephen Harper.

------------------------------------------

--- …?

------------------------------------------

--- fácil Stephen Harper.

-

-

---Y por último, ¿Qué es lo que deseas estudiar a futuro?

-

-

--- Seré una cazadora de leones en África grr!...

------------------------------------------

--- Quiero dedicarme a los animales, quiero ser veterinaria

------------------------------------------

--- Bueno no lo he pensado, pero creo que optaría por algo así como la historia del arte

------------------------------------------

--- …?

------------------------------------------

--- Ciencias políticas, por que nací para hacer eso

-

-

---un gusto, muchas gracias te llamaremos

-

-

---Izzy se va muy contenta

------------------------------------------

--- gracias por su tiempo

------------------------------------------

--- El gusto fue mío y muchas gracias

------------------------------------------

---…?

------------------------------------------

--- Gracias a ustedes

-

-

_--- Los padres tomaran su decisión para luego comenzar con el juego y poder saber si Trent seguirá con su novia o le hará caso a sus padres y la echará a patadas de la casa_

_-_

_-_

--- yo creo que ella, fue la que más me gustó --- dijo la mujer

--- buena elección cariño, pero yo me quedaré con ella --- finalizó apuntando la foto de una de las candidatas

-

-

_---ya fue la hora de escoger a nuestras dos candidatas, ahora sólo queda ver si nuestro apuesto __**(n/a: º¬º)**__ joven, elegirá a una de estas dos hermosas chicas o ¿las mandará para la casa y seguirá con su novia?_

_-_

_-_

***___Cita número 1___***

**-**

**-**

_**Cámara aparte**_

_*******_

_**-  
**_

--- hola a todos, yo soy Trent, creo que ya saben mucho de mi, bueno yo acepté esto de las citas, para hacer felices a mis padres, porque la verdad estos meses con Heather han sido maravillosos, pero no puedo pasar por alto que es un poco malcriada--- la cámara muestra a la chica en una tienda con Trent el cual lleva bolsas hasta el cielo, mientras sigue comprando --- y hay veces en que se le pasa la mano, y es muy exigente --- el chico mira a todos lados y dice en voz baja--- a veces me da miedo

_-_

_-_

_--- Trent conocerá a la cita elegida por su padre, y luego la cita elegida por su madre, veamos que pasa en la casa de los padres de Trent_

_-_

_-_

--- y no puedes tocarla, ni mirarla, y ni se te ocurra besarla --- a lo que sus padres sólo rodaban los ojos pensando en lo obsesiva que podía ser la joven

--- Hijo no le hagas caso y diviértete lo más que puedas --- en eso la puerta comienza a sonar --- ahí viene mi chica --- dice con un deje de emoción el padre y se levanta a abrir la puerta

-

-

_**Corte comercial**_

_********_

_**-  
**_

_**Es hora del sol**_

_**Y sonrisas arco iris y pececitos**_

_**Participa con otros chicos**_

_**En el show de aquaman y sus amigos**_

-

_********_

-

-

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a una rubia despampanante, ojos color miel y tez blanca

--- Que bueno que viniste querida --- la madre se levante del sillón a saludar a la joven --- hijo ella es Bridgette

-

-

_**Cámara aparte**_

_*******_

_**-  
**_

--- cuando la vi, no pude pensar mas que ¡¿Ella no es la novia de Geoff?! Pero aún así es muy alegre y simpática, sólo su presencia contamina el ambiente con alegría cosa que Heather no hace ni en un millón de años

-

-

---bueno querida --- continuó la mamá, el es mi hijo Trent, el es John mi marido… y esa --- dijo apuntando con desprecio --- es Heather

---yo…--- la joven se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, todos extrañados fueron a ver la puerta, cuando el John abrió la puerta un portazo lo dejo en el suelo, dejando ver a un joven rubio de la misma edad de los jóvenes

--- ¡Bridd no me hagas esto prometo ser mas atento! --- suplicaba el joven ante las miradas atónitas de los que se encontraban en la casa

--- ¿enserio? ¿Lo prometes? --- a la chica se le endulzó la mirada y se fue con su novio

-

-

_**Cámara aparte**_

_******_

_**-  
**_

--- ¿Sólo fue para celos?, Bridd esta vez te pasaste, pero me alegra que estén bien --- hace un símbolo de la paz

-

-

--- jajaja --- se reía a carcajadas la morena --- y ahora que vendrá… ¿superman? --- la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando entrar a una joven pelirroja vestida de súper niña

--- aquí llegó súper Izzy --- tomó del brazo al chico y salió corriendo con el

--- bueno, por lo menos es una cita --- dijo la mamá sentándose en el sillón nuevamente

-

-

_**En la cita**_

_******_

_**-  
**_

--- y bueno Izzy…

--- silencio, ahora soy súper Izzy --- interrumpió la chica

--- bueno _**"súper Izzy"**_, ¿Qué haremos?

--- En realidad no lo había pensado, pero tenía pensando en ir a…tsss --- la cámara deja de funcionar de repente.

-

-

_**En la casa**_

_******_

_**-  
**_

--- ¿Pero que demo…?--- estaban todos atónitos, por el dejar de funcionar de la cámara

-

-

_---los padres y la novia no tienen idea de lo que pasó y para ser sinceros nosotros tampoco tenemos idea… ¡La chica sólo entró y…!_

-

-

_**Corte comercial**_

_********_

_**-  
**_

_**Rupert, el bacalao.  
Es el animador de un hermoso show.  
Rupert, un pez amado.  
Bailando en un pie... ¡Que bien se le ve!**_

_**Reirá sin parar y no podrá respirar.**_

_**Rupert, hace un "Rupert".  
Para verte aplaudir, actuara hasta morir.  
Rupert, pez artista...  
¡Vean qué dramatismo, miren que realismo!  
Rupert...**_

_**¡¡RUPERT!!**_

_**RUPERT EL BACALAO**_

_**-  
**_

_********_

-

_--- luego de la interrupción de la chica, de la cual nos ocupamos debidamente el chico volvió de la cita ---_ se ve entrando por la puerta al chico con la camisa totalmente sucia y una cara de trauma

-

-

--- ¿hijo, que te pasó? --- la madre se levantó de su asiento al ver en tal estado a su hijo

--- m-mama no quiero hablar de eso --- se sentó junto a su padre y se hizo un ovillo

--- los ves, sabia que esto no era lo adecuado, cuando se van a dar cuenta de que el está bien junto a mi… --- comenzó a hablar la joven morena, dejando hartos a los padres, al chico y hasta a la producción, que adelantó todo el discurso de la chica.

-

-

_**Cámara aparte**_

_******_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

--- ¡Dios mío! La cita comenzó de lo mas bien, fuimos por unos helados a un parque de diversiones, conversamos un poco, hasta que a esa… niña, o lo que sea que es se le ocurrió ir a una de esas carreras de autos clandestinas, yo pensé que iríamos a los autitos chocadores, porque me dijo que íbamos a chocar mucho, pero ¡NO! Fuimos aun terreno baldío donde llegaron mucho hombres grandes y velludos, Izzy me subió a un auto ¡pequeñísimo! Antes de comenzar a correr llegaron los policías e hicieron una redada… ¡CASI MUERO!, nos escondimos en unos basureros, pero yo logré escapar y llegue a mi casa, la verdad no se donde quedo ella… ojala que muy lejos

-

-

-

-

***___cita numero 2(3)___***

**-**

**-**

_--- luego de ese intertanto el chico está con sus padres a esperar que llegue la segunda cita y también producción está haciendo todo lo posible para que no suceda nada malo_

_-_

_-_

--- bueno hijo, en realidad lamento lo que sucedió en tu primera cita, pero prometo que no sucederá nada malo en esta cita --- comienza a sonar un golpeteo muy bajito en la puerta a lo que el padre se levanta del asiento y va a abrir --- esta es mi chica, bueno hijo prepárate para tu segunda cita que te hará dejar a esta mocosa de su padre

---Óyeme tu pedazo de…

-

-

_**Corte comercial**_

_********_

_**-  
**_

_**Jaimico baila y piensa que es mejor que la comadreja**_

_**Jaimico es la estrella de show**_

_**SOY LA COMADREJA**_

_**Se siente como se fuera un rey**_

_**Tan bueno como su gran rival**_

_**Y en cada esquina se encontrarán**_

_**SOY LA COMADREJA**_

_**SOY LA COMADREJA**_

_**SOY LA COMADREJA**_

_**-  
**_

_********_

-

---bueno gracias por venir, mi hijo está esperando en el sala de estar --- el papá entra con una joven no de tez muy blanca cabello entre negro verde y azul tomado en una coleta alta y vestida con una remera verde azulada una mini de mezclilla y converse negras --- bueno todos ella es Gwen, Gwen ella es mi esposa Clarisse, el es mi hijo Trent, y esa es la novia de el

--- mucho gusto a todos --- respondió amablemente la chica

--- lindo pelo --- dijo la morena con sarcasmo

--- lindo bigote --- respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica se toco la cara y salió al baño

-

-

_**Cámara aparte**_

_******_

_**-  
**_

--- ¡Wow! Es lo único que puedo decir, es muy linda, además solo del verla supe que era lista, bueno solo queda decir es… ¡Gracias papá!

-

_******_

-

-

_**En la cita**_

_******_

-

--- bueno y ¿A dónde iremos?

--- bueno, iremos a dos lugares, primero tengo pensado ir a un museo interactivo, y luego a comer algo

-

-

_**En la casa**_

_******_

-

--- un museo, ¿Heather sabes lo que eso?--- le dijo el papá con una sonrisa

--- bah, cállate viejo amargado

--- haber chiquilla mas respeto con mi esposo

--- hmmm_**zorra**_hmm

-

-

_**En la cita**_

_******_

-

_---Los jóvenes se ven de lo más divertidos en su cita, aprendiendo y a la vez jugando con las cosas del museo---_ahora están sentados en una alfombra platicando de la vida

-

-

--- y dima, cual es la cosa favorita en tu vida --- pregunto la chica

--- bueno podría decir que la música, es mi mundo, y la tuya

--- yo, amo el arte mi sueño es tener una escuela de arte y enseñar, desde pequeña ese es mi sueño

--- ya veo, que bueno que tengas sueños a futuros, mi novia no tiene nada pensado para su futuro, a veces creo que desea vivir a expensas mías, a mi me gusta que las chicas sean independientes y tengan sus propias metas

--- bueno creo que terminamos aquí, vamos a la segunda parte de la cita, para luego llevarte a casa sano y salvo --- le dijo esto ultimo guiñándole el ojo, cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara

-

-

_**En la casa**_

_******_

-

--- como se atreve esa gótica a guiñarle el ojo a MI novio

--- a Heather cálmate, todos vimos que Trent no lo puede quitar la vista de encima, además de linda, es inteligente, que cosas puedes hacer tu que no sea ver los defectos en las demás personas y comprar

--- bueno… yo…!AHHH! cállense los dos, viejos de …

-

-

_**En la cita**_

_******_

-

--- ¿te gusta la salsa con champiñones?--- dijo sorprendido el joven a lo que chica asintió para responder luego de tragar la comida

--- si es mi favorita en todo el mundo, la que mas odio es la de barbacoa --- termina la chica haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un carcajada --- dije algo gracioso

--- no la verdad es que yo la odio también, pero a mi… a Heather la ama, siempre la come y yo tengo que hacerlo --- sonrió haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera

--- bueno creo que ya es tarde y alguien debe estar extrañándote en tu casa, será mejor que ya nos vallamos --- se levantan de la mesa el chico toma a Gwen de la mano y se van juntos

-

-

_**En la casa**_

_******_

_**-**_

--- bien hijo, así se hace --- celebraba el papá --- ves Heather tiene mas cosas en común con ella que contigo

---ya verá cuando llegue

--- creo que no verá nada, por que la única que se irá serás tú --- decía la mamá igual de alegre que el papá

-

-

---_Ahora es tiempo de que tomen las decisiones para saber quien se queda con el corazón de Trent o quien se irá de patitas a la calle, todo esto y mucho mas luego de un corte comercial_

_-_

_-_

_**Corte comercial**_

_********_

-

_**Entra bajo tu propio riesgo**_

_**y pasa por un mundo mágico  
donde cosas increíbles pueden suceder  
y que el mundo no a visto jamás...**_

_**En este laboratorio,  
vive un niño genio sin igual  
y dee-dee arruina sus inventos,  
los hace trizas  
TODO PUEDE SUCEDER AQUÍ  
en dexter's lab !!!**_

_**-  
**_

_********_

-

-

_--- Los padres de Trent odian a Heather la actual novia de su hijo, por eso le organizaron 2 citas las que terminaron siendo 3, algunas cosas no salieron bien, pero ahora sabremos la decisión de este joven, se quedará con Heather o elegirá un nuevo amor._

_-_

_-_

Trent entra con sus padres, donde se encuentra sentada Bridgette, Heather, Gwen e… ¿Izzy?

--- ¿Q-Qué hace ella aquí?--- dijo con miedo el chico escondiéndose detrás de su mamá

--- jaja la policía no me atrapó, así que vine acá --- todos quedaron sorprendidos con la chica

--- ¿la policía?--- preguntó temeroso el chico

--- si es que accidentalmente arrolle a unas personas por el camino jajaja

--- b-bueno, creo que es hora de mi decisión ¿no?, está bien, bueno no puedo decir que todo estuvo de lo mejor, hubo sus problemas pero la terminé pasando de maravilla --- dijo esto último dándole una mirada a Gwen --- pero tengo que eliminar a 3 de ustedes y la primera que elimino es a… ¡IZZY!, la peor cita de mi vida y … ¿Dónde está? --- buscaron por todas partes cuando se escuchó una patrulla y la chica iba corriendo delante de ella escapándose --- ejem ejem bueno la segunda eliminada es por razones obvias Bridd, no se por que te metiste si estabas ya con Geoff

--- la verdad ni yo lo se, lo siento Trent, pero no importa si total somos amigos--- la chica se despidió de todos y salió de la casa

-

-

_**Cámara aparte**_

_******_

-

--- les digo algo --- la rubia está sentada con su novio abrazados --- pero Gwen es mi prima y la convencí que entrara a esta Show para sacarle a la tonta de Heather de encima, y se que Gwen lo hará bien --- dijo esto último cruzando los dedos --- ¡VAMOS GWEN!

-

-

--- creo que es hora de mi decisión final, Heather estos 8 meses fueron estupendos, la pasamos muy bien, tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos, pero eres muy malcriada y mandona nunca me escuchas y además te he escuchado cuando les dices cosas a mi padres

--- Eso es mentira, esa loca te lavó el cerebro lo aseguro…

--- déjalo terminar--- interrumpió la mamá

--- hmph! --- la chica volvió a su lugar

--- Gwen, la cita fue de lo mejor tenemos muchas cosas en común y todo, te encanta el arte al igual que mi, pero 8 meses no se pueden olvidar así como así, la persona que elijo es…

-

-

_--- todos están expectantes por la decisión de Trent, ahora que hará, ¿Seguirá con su novia o le dará el paso a un nuevo amor?_

_-_

_-_

--- bueno la persona que elijo es… Gwen --- los padres ante la decisión se abrazaron fuertemente el chico se acerco a la chica y se abrazaron

--- ¡Si al fin nada más de Heather!--- decían los padres a la pelinegra, la chica solo se levanto y se fue azotando la puerta

-

-

_**Cámara aparte (siguiendo a Heather)**_

-

-

--- largo de aquí --- decía la chica mientras golpeaba la cámara --- no me sigan --- comenzó a correr, cuando pasa un auto por un charco y la moja toda --- ¡Ahh odio esto!--- la chica se perdió por las calles de la cuidad

-

-

--- me alegro que me eligieras, pero sabes que --- dijo la chica

--- ¿Qué? --- respondió con una sonrisa el chico

--- Bridd es mi prima y ella me trajo a show --- dijo abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla

---…--- el chico quedo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo

-

-

-

**FIN**

**-**

**-  
**

**

* * *

**

-

-

Estaba viendo _**parental control**_ y ahí llegó la idea como si fuera un oro XD y le puse un toque _**camilesco **_para que todos sean felices, perdon la demora, es que la Universidad está dificil asi que me demoraré en hacer mas cosas, etc, porque no tengo tiempo de nada... asi que esperen un poco antes de subir un oneshot o seguir con la historia que nunca fue

-

aparte quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi oneshot anterior :D un beso para todos y aunque no los conozca los quiero

ejejje

_**Gracias a:  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**SweetMarshmellow**_

_**dArmiitHa**_

_**XxNenisCullenxX**_

_**saQhra**_

_**nachi123**_

_**Gwennatic**_

_**akatsukiinoxlovettxkure**_

_***********_

_***  
**_

xoxo 3

-

-

_**Camiilii-chan**_


End file.
